heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 1 1970
| NextIssue = (series) (story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = Jack Kirby | CoverArtist2 = Chic Stone | CoverArtist3 = Sam Rosen | ReprintOf1 = X-Men #9 | StoryTitle1 = Enter, the Avengers | StoryTitle1 = Enter, the Avengers | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker1_1 = Chic Stone | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = In the Northern Atlantic a freighter is on a collision course with an iceberg. Suddenly two red beams of light shoot out from the front of the ship and destroy the iceberg. Scott Summers and the rest of the X-Men head back to their cabin before anyone can see where the strange light came from. The X-Men attend to Scott who became weary after having to use his powers so rigorously. Scott then explains to the other X-Men that Professor Xavier had told him to come to Europe. Suddenly another transmission from Professor Xavier comes in telling his students that he has located his foe, Lucifer in a cave in the Balkans. He tells the X-Men that he wants them to come to the cave so that if he is unable to stop Lucifer, then they can finish him off instead. Professor Xavier begins to make his way into the cave, but is engulfed by a cyclone that places him right in front of Lucifer. Professor Xavier pulls a gun on Lucifer, but learns that if he pulled the trigger the world would be doomed. The X-Men arrive in a Bavarian Village where they are met by the Avengers. The Avengers inform them that they are there investigating strange vibrations in the ground detected by Thor's hammer. Lucifer reveals to Professor Xavier that he has built a thermal detonator attached to his heartbeat so that if he were harmed or killed, it would blow up causing worldwide damage. Lucifer knows that the X-Men have arrived in Europe so he fires an ionic ray at them. Professor Xavier is able to warn his students of the incoming ray so that they are able to dodge it. The X-Men are told of Lucifer's bomb and that Lucifer cannot be harmed. The Avengers arrive at the cave, but refuse to listen to the X-Men's explanation of why Lucifer cannot be harmed. A battle between the two groups ensues. Lucifer begins to laugh after seeing the two groups fighting each other. Professor Xavier uses the distraction to his advantage by knocking Lucifer unconscious without changing his heartbeat. Professor Xavier alerts Thor as to what has been happening. Thor informs the rest of the Avengers of Lucifer's defeat, so they depart. Professor Xavier leads the X-Men to his location so that they can defuse the bomb. Professor Xavier uses his powers to detect the bomb's weak point and orders Cyclops to use his power full force but in a hairline beam on the weak spot. The bomb is diffused just before Lucifer wakes up. Lucifer tells them that it took him 10 years to make the bomb. Professor Xavier says that he lost the permanent use of his legs, but Lucifer only suffered a minor setback, then the X-Men leave Lucifer alone in his cave. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * :* Other Characters: * Crew of unnamed freighter * Matilda & Samuel, a couple on cruise-ship * Unnamed tourist in Bavaria * Unnamed Bavarians Locations: * * :* ::* :::* Lucifer's hidden cavern :* Items: * * Thermal bomb Vehicles: * Unnamed freighter * Professor X's cave-exploring wheelchair | ReprintOf2 = X-Men #11 | StoryTitle2 = The Triumph of Magneto | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Chic Stone | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = Professor X calls the X-Men when his Radar-Image Beam picks up the energy signature of a very powerful being. However, before they can get a better analysis the being suddenly disappears in a flashing explosion. Suspecting this being as a super-powerful Mutant, the Professor and Scott concern themselves with the potential of such a powerful being. Iceman and Beast however don't take this finding very seriously and begin horsing around again, prompting Marvel Girl to use her powers to break up their rough housing, which leads to the Professor scolding Bobby for inciting the situation. Elsewhere in New York, the object of the X-Men's concern is a strange man in a suit that has taken up residence in a rooming house. When the landlord comes by and demands full weeks rent in cash up front, the man pulls a large wad of money out of his coat and hands it to her. Deciding to explore the city, this man, this Stranger, walks in the very air over the city to examine the people. The citizens of New York are shocked to find that there is a man walking right up in the sky. Not wishing to attract anymore undue attention the Stranger flees the scene, but feels himself compelled to enter a particular building. Walking through the wall, the Stranger finds Magneto and his Brotherhood of Evil Mutants inside waiting for him. As the Stranger meets the Brotherhood, the X-Men search the city for this supposed new Mutant. As Angel scours the sky, the rest of the X-Men search the ground. As Scott searches the streets, he attracts unwanted attention of the police who find is skulking about suspicious. In a scuffle, Scott's ruby quartz glasses are knocked askew causing his optic beams to fire wildly, smashing a fire hydrant and one of the officers guns. Scott is then pulled out of the harry situation by Beast and Iceman who reunite him with Marvel Girl. The group then decides to continue looking for their query together. Back in the building where the Stranger has met with the Brotherhood, the Stranger is offered membership with Magneto's team of evil Mutants. When the Stranger asks why he should join up with Magneto's group, the Master of Magnetism gives the Stranger a show of power, with Magneto binding him with metal and Mastermind using his illusions. However, the Stranger sees through the illusion and breaks free of Magneto's binding. He then fires a bolt of energy at Mastermind which converts the illusion casting mutant into solid matter, causing him to break through the floors of the building, causing the owner to call for help. This alarm attracts the attention of the X-Men who go to investigate to find the Stranger with their mortal foes. Magneto then orders Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch to attack the X-Men. Quicksilver strikes first, however he is quickly stopped when Iceman coats him with ice. Wanda then counter attacks with her hex bolts which trip up both Beast and ICeman. Angel attempts to get close to the Stranger but finds himself repelled by a magnetic barrier put up by Magneto. Growing tired, the Stranger decides to leave, turning into vortex to escape, Magneto wishes to go with him and is allowed, so he (followed by the ever loyal Toad) enter the vortex as well and it phases through the wall, eluding the X-Men. Cyclops and the others go to lend Iceman and Beast a helping hand, putting a stop to the Scarlet Witch's attack. Freeing Quicksilver from his frozen bond, the two Brotherhood members realize that they have been abandoned by Magneto. Cyclops offers them a chance to join the X-Men and help them stop Magneto, however the two Mutant siblings decline, having had enough of the constant conflict and leave, vowing to one day return. Meanwhile, the Stranger has taken Magneto and Toad to a secluded spot, impressing Magneto with his abilities. The Stranger has a shock for Magneto though: He reveals that he is not a mutant and that he intends to subjugate them with his power. Suddenly, the Stranger grows in size and envelops both Magneto and Toad in an anti-magnetic membrane. While at the X-Mansion, Professor X examines the transformed body of Mastermind and is shocked to find that his molecules have been transformed into dense matter. Deciding that this Stranger is a potentially bigger menace than Magneto, the Professor gathers the X-Men and they fly out in their helicopter to find this being before he can act out again. The find the forest where the Stranger had taken Toad and Magneto and find the two evil mutants still bound. The Stranger them appears from the X-Men and reveals his true form, telling them that he is a stranger from beyond the stars. Telling the X-Men that he has developed an interest in human mutation, he teleports away with Magneto and Toad so that he might examine this phenomenon on his own world. The Stranger leaves the X-Men with the police arriving, prompting the outlaw heroes to flee the scene as quickly as possible. Later that day, Cyclops and Professor X are in the Professor's study where the Professor removes the place cards of Magneto, Toad and Mastermind of the list of mutants that might pose a threat. No sooner that he has done this the computer alarm goes off warning the Professor and Cyclops of a coming threat that is heading right toward them. This story is continued next issue.... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * :* :* :* :* - :* - * - Other Characters: * Unnamed landlady * Unnamed New Yorkers * Charlie & partner (both of the NYPD) Locations: * :* :* ::* Magneto's New York hideout Items: * * * The Stranger's cone of energy Vehicles: * The X-Copter | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * :* :* :* :* - :* - * - Other Characters: * Unnamed landlady * Unnamed New Yorkers * Charlie & partner (both of the NYPD) Locations: * :* :* ::* Magneto's New York hideout Items: * * * The Stranger's cone of energy Vehicles: * The X-Copter | Notes = | Trivia = The inker's name was misspelled as 'Ciiic Stone' for 9. | Recommended = | Links = }}